opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
When Less Is Just The First Step!
by Jaxhawk [http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R49s9Ed8xXI/AAAAAAAACJE/HMsemL0_Vmg/s1600-h/fetus.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R49tX0d8xYI/AAAAAAAACJM/k4JKjLHOd-4/s1600-h/newborn.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R49s80d8xVI/AAAAAAAACI0/LYdVO6xw7Vc/s1600-h/baby.jpg Today's Washington Post headlined a "feel good" story, they thought! A survey of 1,787 abortionists nation wide revealed the "encouraging" fact that abortions are reducing. Their survey showed that in 2005 the number of abortions being performed in the United States has dropped to 1.2 million a year - the lowest level since 1976, the year Roe was approved by the Un-Supreme Court. Since 1976 their have been 50 million abortions performed in the United States. A genocide of mythical proportions, and the Capitol of abortions is New York City! A city in a state that has the most liberal abortion laws. The average payment for this death producing procedure is estimated at $413.00. The aborting is done on pregnant women aged 15-44, and most abortions are performed in the North East. The least number of abortions are performed in the Middle West and the South. Many states do not even require a permission slip from the parents to have an abortion,nor do they have to notify the child's parents after. But most public schools need a permission slip from the child's MD and parent to give the child an aspirin. Scientist have shown that a baby in the womb( aka fetus) can feel pain at six weeks, but they prove that the fetus can feel pain at the 20th week because the ''baby '' responds to the pain. Doctor Carlo Bellieni, Professor of Neonatal Therapy at Le Scotte University of Siena, Italy has this to say about fetal suffering during abortion. "The scientific evidence for the humanity of the unborn is immense. We cannot understand how it can be thought that it becomes a person at a certain point, perhaps when coming out of the uterus. From the physical point of view, at the birth very little really changes: Air enters the lungs, the arrival of blood from the placenta is interrupted, the type of circulation of blood in the heart changes, and not much more. "As I often say, only blind faith in magic arts or some strange divinity can lead one to think that there is a 'human' quality leap at a given moment -- certainly not science."He concludes, ". . .I think one should say 'enough' to that anti-scientific attitude that regards prenatal life as a second-class life. And the paradox is that instead the Church is accused of retarding progress. In reality, the Church has an attitude of protection of health." New Yorkers, like Americans generally, start to get queasy when confronted with the best weapons in the pro-life movement’s arsenal: graphic descriptions of rarely used late-term-abortion methods, and the fact that thousands of New York women return each year to clinics for a third or fourth abortion. When we nod our heads at Bill Clinton’s famous formulation that abortion should be “safe, legal, and rare” or Hillary Clinton’s more recent proclamation that abortion is “a sad, even tragic choice,” we admit some discomfort with the procedure. Among New York’s pro-choice leaders, reaction to this message is divided. Political groups like NARAL say they understand the need for conceding to public opinion. But to providers, the Clintonian reframing of the issue capitulates to pro-lifers. “Hillary can say anything she wants about whether an abortion is a tragedy,” says Dr. Paul. “What I know when I perform an abortion for a patient is that the overwhelming feeling is one of relief. Because the abortion has solved a huge problem in her life, whether it’s because she couldn't’t afford another child, couldn't’t afford to be a good mother to another child, or doesn’t have the money to raise a child.” She becomes increasingly passionate as she speaks. “Every time I do an abortion I save a woman’s life. If you want to call that a tragedy”—she pauses and exhales a sharp sigh—“I don’t consider it a tragedy, I’m sorry.” Not as sorry as the baby you just killed I say! “Our view is, abortion is nothing special. Abortion is right up there with having a baby or getting the care for whatever other medical needs you have.” This is the attitude of one who either fails to accept a Divine purpose to Life, or chooses to ignore it. Her reasons are lies and are fathered by the father of all lies! Let us not celebrate until abortion "on demand" is nothing but a nightmare in the memory of events that this Country has passed through! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 17, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: ABORTION MURDER SCIENCE WASHINGTON POST Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.